


Save the Lost

by Kunabee, UndeadRelived



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Kingdoms, M/M, Multi, Other, Vessels, War, consequence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-03-29 20:49:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19027660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kunabee/pseuds/Kunabee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeadRelived/pseuds/UndeadRelived
Summary: Glow has been longing for adventure for a while now.  When the Vessel comes to Dirtmouth, however, she gets the adventure she's been dreaming of.  Of course she has to follow Ghost down to Hallownest.





	1. Change of Pace

A shimmering star shined off from the wall, gleaming and bright as it flickered about the room. The tenth sigh to escape the one in the dark mask, Glow, was the only other sound in this small but partly mechanical house hidden amongst Dirtmouth to join the soft singing of her companion and roommate, Starlight; words she didn’t understand of a faraway kingdom. The subtle bubble of the stew was barely audible above the singing of her friend.

The wonderings and ideas that flowed through Glow made her ache for adventure, or at least a change of pace. Change like Starlight had had, going from one kingdom to the next and learning different languages and so much more! Glow could really gush about her friend and her talents all day. However, next to her, she felt small and not very good at things. She felt restless, like she wanted to do something with herself, but what?

As if answered by gods themselves, she heard Elderbug speaking to someone with his distinctive voice.

However, there was a feeling of someone else there, even despite the lack of reply from them. This feeling or presence felt familiar and urged her to move. Standing slowly, she moves to the window, not wanting Starlight to know that she was getting antsy again.

Glow peers out of the window towards Elderbug and his new silent acquaintance, locking eyes with the latter as Elderbug continues to ramble off at them, either unaware that they didn’t seem to be paying attention or not caring. 

The gaze of this small traveler felt familiar to Glow, but not in a way that she could pinpoint: it’s like she forgot about them, but that didn’t make sense to her, how could she forget someone when she remembered where she came from? Maybe Starlight had answers, but she found herself unwilling to pull away to ask, simply wanting to keep staring at this familiar stranger.

When they had finally seemed to have enough of this silent staring contest, they turned their attention to Elderbug, paying attention to the last bits of what he was saying before slowly making their way to the well.

Upon losing that familiar comfort, Glow panicked and hurried quietly outside, barely thinking enough to grab her nail - it was a rule to always carry it with her at all times - before hurrying to them.

“Hey! Wait!” She calls out to them, her voice echoing slightly as they turn to her, regarding her quietly. 

She managed to catch up to them with Starlight somehow not hearing her shout before she started speaking again, a little less winded from the panicked sprint, but the air felt heavy. As she notes their pointed gaze, she could feel the question bubble up, they were asking her who she was. She didn’t have time to ponder how she knew this before answering them.

“My name is Glow, and um….where are you going?” Upon them gesturing towards the well, she tensed up: she really wasn’t allowed down there, not after the infection really got out of hand “Down there? But why?” she asks them. They tilted their mask up a little towards the sky: they didn’t know but something was calling them.

She felt like she had to help them, and because of that and not at all because she was curious and wanted to know more about them she offers, “I can come with and help...if you’d like”.

Her offer hung in the air, silence stretched as long as the dingy sky for several long moments before they have her a sharp nod: they will let her come with them.

Glow was excited to say the least; a new friend, an adventure, what could possibly go wrong? Well, other than dying horribly to infected bugs and Starlight’s motherly rage, what else?

Glow offers them her hand, an old habit that she never grew out of that seemed to have puzzled them for a moment before lowly linked they s their hand with hers. They stared at their joined hands, but Glow couldn’t figure out what could possibly be running through their head before they turned to the well and pointed at it with their nail, looking expectantly at her.

Another question came, are you ready? This was a loaded question, asking if she was ready to go into its depths, ready to most likely get hurt and lost, and she was very much ready, in spite of danger. She didn’t have anything to do but sit around and maybe spar with Starlight - which she last did a long while ago. If she became anymore bored she might just implode upon herself for want of some entertainment, and this would be the perfect chance to actually get out and do something! Or until Starlight hunts her down. “I’m ready” she says, voice firm with conviction and bravery.

They nod once before they continue towards the well, hands linked with a new companion into the depths of Hallownest.


	2. Quirrels Ramble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quirrel rambles

Landing upon the ground left Glow feeling charged and excited. She almost wanted to take off running in a random direction, however her companion tightened their grip and lightly tugged her off towards the right. There was a type of warmth coming from this direction, like body heat.

They tug on her hand a second time and easily her feet follow after them. The heat seems to strengthen slightly as her companion struck down a few of the infected bugs will ease. They came across an peculiar building shaped like a very large dead bug with a bright light shining from within.

Another tug on their hand again, gentle but cautious as they entered the building. The heat felt little more than being in a kitchen with cooking food, but it was strongest here.

However, that wasn’t the only oddity in the room. Before them stood a tall and elegant black egg carving where a tall bug with a mask on his head marvelled at it as if it was art or would reveal some type of mystery.

They stride forward, hands still linked with Glow’s as they approached the other bug who finally seemed to notice they were there, within nail swinging distance. But he perks up at the sight of them.

 

“Hello there! How delightful to meet travellers on these forgotten roads.” He says happily enough, as if he really was happy to meet other travellers out here. “You’re both so small, but you’ve a strong look about you, and such interesting masks, I don’t think I’ve ever seen masks look like that before.” He had gestured to them, did they really look strong? Did Glow look strong? The thought made her a little happy, to be viewed as strong, able to care for herself. However, he was clearly stating that her mask was interesting. Was it weird? She had noticed that no one else had a mask like hers.

“I’m Quirrel. I have something of an obsession with uncharted places.” He chuckles, slowly looking up at the ceiling, a thoughtful tone in his words. “This ancient kingdom holds many fascinating mysteries, and one of the most intriguing of them is standing right before us.” He turns his head to look at the Black Egg Statue.

“A great stone egg, lying in the corpse of an ancient kingdom. And this egg...Is it warm? It certainly gives off a unique air.” He turns more to face the statue, a finger on his chin in thought as his eyes seem to scan over it “Can it be opened? There are strange marks all over it…” He mumbles to himself, seeming to study the markings a little more closer “I do so love a mystery...And who knows what other marvels lie even deeper below us…”

Quirrel falls silent as he stares at the statue, gaze seemingly unfocused despite the fact his finger remained at his chin, as if he had forgotten to remove it.

The single moment stretches out for a minute before Glow’s companion reaches out and gently taps Quirrel on the arm. The touch seems to have snapped him back as he looks back at them quickly, surprised that he had zoned out a moment.

Quirrel blinks before he remembered he was talking to us about this place “For so long I’ve felt drawn here. So many tales full of wonders and horrors. No longer could I resist. I just had to see it for myself.” He says, spreading his arms a little as if accepting an invisible hug “And what a time I chose to arrive! This dead world has sprung to life.” He lowers his arms and brings them back to himself, placing his finger back to his chin as his gaze shifts to the floor “The creatures are riled up and the earth rumbles. The air is thick. I wonder what could have brought it all about?”

Once again, a minute of silence, but this time Quirrel speaks up without being touched. He glances at them, a thoughtful look crossing his features “To persevere in this ruin, those old nails just won’t be enough. Though, that’s no problem! One only has to look around” He says, and Glow was hit with the feeling that he was right - these nails weren’t good enough and she felt like her companion knew this too.

“Plenty have come before us and most have met their grisly end, many more equipped than you both and I.” He glances at the door behind them, the one leading out to the dangerous bugs out there “I’m sure they wouldn’t mind were a fellow explorer to relieve them of their tools. It’s a kindness really. The dead shouldn’t be burdened with such things.”

He pauses for a moment, gaze unfocused as he slowly shifts his gaze to the ceiling as he starts talking once more “Did you pass that town above? What a gloomy little place. And such majesty hidden right beneath!” He shifts his gaze back down to them, thoughtful “I suppose that’s why they’ve all headed down here. Who could resist such possibilities?”

He turns his attention back to the Black Egg statue, mumbling softly to himself “Truly a marvel…”

Glow and her companion wait for a moment longer before Glow feels herself being tugged away. Following after them easily as they head the other way, watching them strike down more infected creatures that crossed their paths, she wondered where they intended to go.


End file.
